BTS Special Christmas
by paopaonim
Summary: Kumpulan fic BTS Special Christmas. special gs in chapter one. BxB in chapter 2
1. YoonMin GS

ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS IS YOU : Yoongi x Jimin!gs

.

.

.

.

Min Yoongi x Park Jimin!gs

.

.

.

.

Jimin menghela nafas melihat layar handphonenya.

"Yoongi oppa bodoh! Dasar pucat sialan!" keluhnya. Jimin melempar handphonenya ke sofa di kamarnya sambil mendengus. Gadis berbadan pendek dan berpipi gembil itu memandang nanar boneka Kumamon besar di sofa dimana tadi dia melempar handphonenya.

"ish, kalau melihatmu itu aku jadi ingat Yoongi oppa mengesalkan" gerutu Jimin.

"eh, tapi tidak juga deh, Yoongi oppa kan mukanya datar, kalau kau kan mukanya selalu tersenyum, seperti orang bodoh" kata Jimin

"eh? Tapi kau kan bukan orang" kata Jimin lagi sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya

"aaahhhhh.. kesal, aku seperti orang gila jadinya bicara padamu" kata Jimin. Lalu Jimin bankit dari kasurnya dan menghampiri si boneka Kumamon, lalu membalikkan posisi si Kumamon jadi kebelakang. Lalu Jimin memandangi si Kumamon

"hm.. jadi mirip Yoongi oppa, datar" kata Jimin. Lalu Jimin mengambil handphonenya dan mengetikkan nomor sang kekasih yang sudah dia hapal. Namun panggilannya malah di alihkan ke pesan suara

"YOONGI OPPA PABBO! KALAU TIDAK JADI KENCAN DI MALAM NATAL NANTI AKU MAU NGAMBEK SAJA!" Kata Jimin, lalu Jimin mematikan handphonenya.

"huh, Yoongi oppa selalu saja bikin darah tinggi, lama lama aku ketularan yoongi oppa suka mara marah" Katanya. Lalu Jimin kembali ke kasurnya dan berguling guling hingga ketiduran.

.

.

.

Yoongi menghela nafas mendengar pesan suara yang ia terima. Kebetulan sekarang ia sedang istirahat. Di paksa sebenarnya karena, Seokjin, kekasih partner pekerjaannya, Namjoon, datang ke studio dan membawakan makanan untuk Namjoon, dia dan juga Hoseok. Karena sibuk oleh proyek besar menyambut natal, Yoongi jadi tidak punya waktu dengan kekasih mungilnya. Dia juga rindu kekasih mungilnya. Apalagi melihat Seokjin yang melayani Namjoon dengan baik, dan Yoongi juga ragu apakah pekerjkaannya bisa selesai dengan cepat sehingga ia bisa pergi dengan kekasih mungilnya itu. Atau Yoongi pikir ia akan mengambil cuti. Tahun ini dia hanya mengambil cuti saat ulang tahun Jimin dan ulang tahunnya. Dan jatah cuti tahun ini masih ada dan dia berencana mengambilnya saat malam natal hingga tahun baru, tapi kalau begitu, proyeknya tidak akan selesai, maka mau tidak mau dia harus begadang dan mengabaikan kekasih mungilnya itu dulu untuk sementara agar proyeknya selesai, rencananya proyek lagu itu akan dirilis saat malam natal dan malam natal hanya tinggal sepuluh hari lagi, masih ada lima lagu yang harus dia periksa. Dan harus berdiskusi dengan penyanyinya maupun dengan Namjoon juga Hoseok

"Yoongi, kemarin Jimin cerita kepadaku kalau kau belum menghubunginya beberapa hari ini" kata Seokjin. Yoongi menghela nafas

"Iya noona, aku sibuk sekali" kata Yoongi. Seokjin tersenyum

"Jangan begitu Namjoon masih sempat menghubungiku, kau harus menghubungi Jimin juga. Jangan membuat Jimin khawathir" kata Seokjin. Yoongi hanya mengangguk.

FLASHBACK

 _Sudah memasuki bulan Desember dan Natal sebentar lagi akan datang. Seokjin mulai mempersiapkan dekorasi untuk café nya. Dan Jungkook juga Jimin menawarkan diri untuk membantu Seokjin menghias café nya dengan ornament natal, dan disinilah mala mini, setelah tutup toko, Seokjin, Jimin, Jungkook dan juga pasangan Wonwoo dan Mingyu membantu Seokjin._

" _terima kasih kalian sudah mau datang, maaf ya merepotkan" kata Seokjin. Jungkook dna Jimin menggeleng_

" _tidak eonni, tidak apa apa, lagian juga Taetae hyung sedang sibuk lembur karena mengejar liburan natal dan tahun baru nanti" kata Jungkook sambil mengambil beberapa ornament natal dan membulak baliknya, Wonwoo dan Mingyu tersenyum ramah pada Seokjin_

" _tidak apa apa eonni, aku juga tidak ada kerjaan jadi aku ikut saja Kookie kesini, lagian juga Mingyu juga sedang waras jadi aku ajak saja kesini, lumayan kan eonni, dia namja bisa membantu, tinggi lagi" kata Wonwoo. Mingyu memutar bola matanya malas_

" _Maklumin saja noona, Wonwoo noona yang sedang tidak waras sekarang" kata Mingyu. Wonwoo mendelik dan menginjak kaki Mingyu kesal. Seokjin hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan sepasang kekasih itu_

" _Sudah sudah, jangan bertengkar. Mohon bantuannya ya Wonwoo, Mingyu" kata Seokjin. Mingyu dan Wonwoo kompak mengangguk dan mulai mengambil ornament ornament natal disana. Seokjin beralih pada Jimin. Gadis berpipi gembil dengan tubuh paling pendek dari mereka semua itu menekuk wajahnya sedih_

" _kenapa Jiminie?" tanya Seokjin_

" _ung~ ani eonni, aku hanya rindu Yoongi oppa" kata Jimin lirih. Seokjin tersenyum kecil dan mengusak lembut kepala Jimin._

" _Yoongi tidak mengabarimu?" tanya Seokjin. Jimin mengangguk._

" _Apa Namjoon oppa mengabari eonni?" tanya Jimin. Seokjin tersenyum canggung dan mengangguk kecil. Jimin kembali menunduk_

" _Tapi Jiminie, Namjoon juga bilang kalau dia akan telat saat akan kencan saat malam natal, maksud eonni, Namjoon tidak sesantai Yoongi jadi eonni pikir, Namjoon saja yang santai telat berarti Yoongi mungkin ingin cepat cepat menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan ingin merayakan natal bersamamu" kata Seokjin. Jimin mendongak menatap Seokjin._

" _sepertinya tidak" kata Jimin sambil menggeleng_

" _Yoongi oppa bukan orang yang seperti itu eonni, eonni kan tahu bagaimana Yoongi oppa." Kata Jimin lagi._

" _Eonni jangan sedih siapa tahu saja yang dikatakan Seokjin eonni benar, kan eonni tahu kalau Yoongi oppa berusaha mati matian buat berpacaran dengan eonni sampai Yoongi oppa rela pakai kostum Kumamon terus sampe rela ke kampus eonni buat kerja sama sama anak anak di kampus eonni buat menyatakan cinta pada eonni" Kata Jungkook sambil menghampiri Jimin dan Seokjin._

" _Iya Jimin jangan sedih, aku dengar kalau Hoshi dan Jihoon yang sama sama sibuk saja mereka bisa berkencan malam natal nanti tapi ya resikonya mereka tidak saling berkomunikasi beberapa hari ini" kat Wonwoo sambil membantu Mingyu. Jimin menghela nafas_

" _Tapi Wonu, Hoshi kan Jihoon kan berbeda" kata Jimin. Wonwoo mwmutar matanya malas_

" _Jihoon itu sebelas dua belas dengan Yoongi, Hoshi saja setengah mati membujuk Jihoon" kata Wonwoo. Jimin menghela nafasnya lelah._

" _Bersabarlah mungkin Yoongi memang sedang menyelesaikan pekerjaannnya supaya kalian bisa berkencan nanti" kata Seokjin. Jimin hanya mengangguk pelan._

" _Sudah sudah ayo kita mulai menghias" kata Jungkook. Mereka semua mengangguk dan lanjut menghias._

END FLASHBACK

.

.

Jimin menghela nafasnya kesal. Bagaimana tidak, sekarang tanggal dua puluh empat Desember dan Yoongi sama sekali belum menghubunginya

"Ish! Menyebalkan!" kata Jimin. Jimin menggosok giginya beringas. Pagi ini ia mengecek handphonenya dan belum ada tanda tanda Yoongi menghubunginya, lalu dia berguling guling di ranjanganya dan jatuh tertidur lagi hingga pukul satu lalu Jimin bangun dan memasak makan siang karena perutnya sudah meronta ingin diisi, dan selama itu juga Yoongi belum menghubunginya, lalu sekarang Jimin sednag menggosok giginya setelah mandi.

"Min Yoongi sialan. Awas saja jika bertemu, aku akan minta putus menjengkelkan!" kata Jimin kesal setelah selesai menggosok giginya Jimin mengeringkan rambutnya di depan meja rias di kamarnya. Dan pas sekali, setelah selesai, ada yang membunyikan bel apartemennya, jdi setelah rambutnya rapih, Jimin keluar dari kamarnya dan melihat intercom disana, ternyata tidak ada siapa siapa, namun Jimin memang gadis yang sok berani dan sok sok penasaran, jadi dia tetap membuka pintu apartemennya, namun tidak ada siapa siapa disana. Namun saat akan menutup pintu, Jimin menemukan sebuah kotak yang cukup besar disan adan dia tasnya tertulis namanya. Jadi Jimin mengambilnya dan mengocok ngocoknya namun tidak ada suara jadi Jimin membawa masuk ke dalam dan menaruhnya di meja makan. Jimin duduk memandang kotak itu

"aish, Park Jimin neo Pabboya!" keluhnya

"Bagaimana jika ini bom? Huwaaa eommaaa" ratapnya. Lalu Jimin menempelkan telinganya di atas kotak itu. Tak lama dia mengangkat kepalanya.

"Tapi tidak ada suara tik tiknya" katanya dengan wajah bingungnya yang begitu menggemaskan. Akhirnya Jimin membuka kotak itu dan menemukan gaun berwarna merah dan juga heels berwarna merah dan selembar kertas putih dengan tulisan tangan yang sangat ia kenal.

Min Yoongi

" _let's make a beautiful Christmas eve baby Jim"_

Tanpa sadar Jimin mengembangkan senyum gummynya. Lalu handphone Jimin berbunyi dan segera mengangakat telepon nya. Dari Yoojin. Kakak Yoongi

"Hallo oppa?" kata Jimin saat mengangkat telepon Yoojin

'Jimin-ah, aku akan menjemputmu nanti jam lima sore., Yoongi bilang aku dia tidak mau kau pergi sendiri jadi aku akan menjemputmu, kebetulan sekali aku juga akan menjemput Yeri di rumah Kei.' Kata Yoojin

"eh? Ah. Iya baiklah oppa, oppa bilang saja jika sudah sampai, nanti aku akan turun" kata Jimin.

'baiklah, nanti akan oppa kabari jika oppa sudah sampai' kata Yoojin.

"ne oppa, gomawo. Hati hati ya" kata Jimin. Lalu sambungan terputus. Jimin menatap gaun di dalam kotak itu dengan senyumnya

"YOOONGI OPPA SARANGHAE~~" jeritnya dengan senyum bahagianya. Lalu dengan segera dia menutup kotak itu dan berjalan ke kamarnya

"Aku akan mandi lagi kalau begitu yang wangi" katanya lalu menghilang di dalam kamarnya.

.

.

.

"Wah wah aku tidak tahu kalau Min Yoongi bisa se romantic ini" Kata Hoseok saat membantu Yoongi mempersiapkan kejutan untuk Jimin di café milik Seokjin. Yoongi sengaja menyewa café milik Seokjin supaya buka setengah hari saja di malam natal, dan disinilah ia dengan Hoseok dan pasangan NamJin, menyiapkan acara kejutannya untuk Jimin.

"Ck, aku tahu apa yang ada dipikiran Jimin. Sebelum dia minta putus. Kau kan tahu bagaimana susahnya mendapatkan Jimin. Mana mau aku begitu saja melepasnya" kata Yoongi

"Ck, kan sebenarnya juga Jimin mau denganmu hyung. Kalian saja yang malu malu." Kata Hoseok.

"Ck" Yoongi berdecak kesal

"itu kan karena si Baekhyun hyung saja yang mengompori Jimin. Kalau tidak pasti aku sudah bisa mendapatkan Jimin lebih cepat" kata Yoongi. Hoseok tertawa mendengarnya

"mungkin itu supaya kau lebih menghargai Jimin" kata Seokjin. Yoongi mendengus

"aku menghargai Jimin. Aku belum menyentuhnya sampai sekarang" kata Yoongi. Namjoon dan Hoseok membelalakkan matanya kaget

"Are you serious?" kata Namjoon. Yoongi mengangguk

"Jimin pernah cerita tentang itu. Dia bilang dia takut merasa kau tidak menyukai bentuk tubuhnya. Kau tahu kan kalau dia itu berisi dan pendek" kata Seokjin. Yoongi menggeleng

"tidak noona. Bukan karena itu" kata Yoongi

"Lalu?" tanya Hoseok.

"Aku serius dengan Jimin, aku ingin menikah dengan Jimin jadi mungkin nanti saat aku dan Jimin sudah menikah" kata Yoongi. Seokjin tersenyum.

"well, it's Min Yoongi indeed" kata Seokjin. Mereka terkekeh mendengar kata kata Jimin, lalu mereka melanjutkan kegiatan mereka.

.

.

.

Pukul setengah tujuh malam, Jimin sampai di depan café milik Seokjin. Jalanan cukup ramai dan Jimin sempat terjebak macet beberapa lama. Dan akhirnya disinilah dia. Café milik Seokjin gelap, jadi Jimin ragu untuk masuk ke dalam. Tapi Yoojin sudah meninggalkannya setelah Jimin turun dan juga Yoongi tidak mengangkat teleponnya. Jimin menarik nafasnya dalam dan membawa kaki kaki mungilnya yang terbalut heels memasuki café milik Seokjin. Namun saat ia menutup pintu, ada sebuah lampu sorot yang menyorot pada grand piano di panggung kecil di café Seokjin dimana biasanya Jimin dan teman temannya atau dengan kekasihnya menghibur pengunjung café Seokjin dengan alunan music dan lagu, lalu Jimin melihat Yoongi keluar dari samping panggung dan berjalan ke arahnya dan menggenggam tangan Jimin menuju sebuah meja di dekat panggung, lalu Yoongi kembali ke panggung dan memainkan grand pianonya.

" _Its the most beautiful time of the year  
Running through the streets spreading so much cheer  
I should be playing in the winter snow  
But I'mma be under the mistletoe" _ Yoongi mulai menyanyi dengan suara beratnya 

" _Word on the street that its coming tonight,  
Reindeer's flying in the sky so highI should be playing in the winter snow  
But Imma be under the mistletoe_ _  
_ _With you, shawty with you  
With you, shawty with you  
With you under the mistletoe_ _  
_ _Gathering around the fire  
Chestnuts roasting like a high tonight  
I should be playing in the winter snow  
But Imma be under the mistletoe_" Jimin menatap Yoong tanpa berkedip. 

" _I dont want to miss out on the holiday  
But I cant stop staring at your face  
I should be running in the winter snow  
But Imma be under the mistletoe_ _  
_ _With you, shawty with you  
With you, shawty with you  
With you under the mistletoe_ _  
_ _With you, shawty with you_ __

 _With you, shawty with you  
With you under the mistletoe_ _  
_ _Dont you buy me nothing  
I am feeling one thing and it led me to a miracle  
Dont you buy me nothing  
I am feeling one thing, your lips on my lips  
Theres a very, merry Christmas" _Sedaritadi Jimin menatap Yoongi tanpa berkedip. Dia menikmati bagaiman asuara berat Yoongi yang walau tidak sebagus suaranya bergema di dalam ruangan diiringi bunyi dari grand piano yang dimainkan Yoongi. _  
_  
 _"Its the most beautiful time of the year  
Flying through the streets spreading so much cheer  
I should be playing in the winter snow  
But Imma be under the mistletoe_ _  
_ _I dont want to miss out on the holiday  
But I cant stop staring at your faceI should be playing in the winter snow  
But Imma be under the mistletoe_ _  
_ _With you, shawty with you  
With you, shawty with you  
With you under the mistletoe_ _  
_ _With you, shawty with you  
Shawty with you, under the mistletoe_ _  
_ _Kiss me under the mistletoe  
show me baby that you love me so  
Ohhhh, ohhh,  
Kiss me underneath the mistletoe,  
oh, whoaaa" _Hingga Yoongi selesai memainkan pianonya dan nyanyiannya, Jimin masih terus memandang Yoongi tanpa berkedip. Yoongi berdiri dan menghampiri Jimin

"Chim?" panggil Yoongi begitu melihat kekasihnya hanya diam.

"OPPA!" Seru Jimin membuat Yoongi kaget, lalu Yoongi tersneyum ketika merasakan Jimin memeluknya.

"Oppa, Bogoshipeo" lirih Jimin. Yoongi tersenyum mendengarnya

"Oppa do Bogoshipeo Jiminie" kata Yoongi sambil mengusap pelan rambut Jimin. Jimin melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum manis pada Yoongi. Yoongi membawa Jimin duduk di kursinya dan menyalakan lilin untuk candle light dinner mereka.

"aku tidak tahu kalau oppa bisa berubah jadi romantic seperti ini" kata Jimin. Yoongi berdecak dan tersenyum kecil.

"Untuk kekasih oppa yang merajuk ini, dan sebegai menebus kesalahan oppa yang sibuk" kata Yoongi

"Oppa harus menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan oppa atau kita tidak bisa bekencan, jadi oppa menyeret Hosoek supaya membantu oppa mengerjakannya" kata Yoongi. Jimin mengangguk

"Seokjin eonni juga bilang begitu." Kata Jimin. Yoongi mengangguk. Lalu mereka melanjutkan makan malam mereka.

.

.

Setelah selesai makan malam, mereka duduk berdampingan di kursi piano dan Yoongi memainkan instrument carol.

"kau ingin hadiah apa lagi Jiminie?" tanya Yoongi. Jimin menoleh dan menggeleng

"I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is...You" nyanyi Jimin sambil memainkan piano dengan tangan mungilnya. Yoongi tersenyum mendengar nyanyian Jimin. Yoongi menggenggam tangan mungil Jimin dan mengecupnya.

"All I want for Christmas is you too Baby" kata Yoongi.

Yoongi mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jimin. Jimin memejamkan matanya perlahan dan akhirnya bibir mereka saling menempel dan disertai lumatan lumatan lembut di malam natal itu.

.

.

END

.

.

A/n: Hallo? Long time no see~ hehe, aku bawa fic special Christmas Bangtan Ada yang kecewa karena GS? Tenang tenang hanya chapter ini aja kok yang GS. Chapter chapter depan ada MinYoon/MinGa, TaeKook/VKook, sama NamJin/MonJin. Dan tentu aja ga GS alias YAOI hehe.. ada yang tertarik?

Buat fic ini, aku harap di chap ini reviewnya bisa banyak,kalau banyak, aku bakalan lanjutin dan update chapter chapter berikutnya. Dan untuk tiap chapter itu ada yang nyambung ada yang nggak ya. Tapi buat chapter ini. udah tamat kok. End sampai disini . RnR Juseyo~~


	2. NamJin

All I Want For Christmas Is You : NamJin

.

.

.

NamJin

.

.

.

Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin

.

.

.

Mulai memasuki bulan Desember, suhu di Seoul mulai naik gila gilaan. Kim Seokjin sedaritadi berjalan dengan lesu sambil merapatkan jaketnya.

"huh, selalu seperti ini setiap bulan Desember pasti suhu naik gila gilaan" katanya sambil mengusap kedua tangannya.

"Dan setiap bulan Desember pasti banyak orang orang menunjukkan kemesraan di depan umum. Haishh apalagi sudah mau natal" katanya lesu. Langkahnya berhenti ketika menemukan pasangan Jimin dan Yoongi yang sednag beradu argument di depan toko kue. Seokjin tersenyum manis dan mengampiri mereka

"Yoongi,Jimin!" serunya. Jimin dan Yoongi menoleh

"Seokjin hyung" kata mereka. Seokjin tersenyum manis.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanyanya

"Yoongi hyung mau beli cheese cake lagi padahal kami mau ke cafemu hyung" kata Jimin. Yoongi menegrucutkan bibirnya

"Hyung! kan hyung tahu biasanya setiap toko aka nada cheese special untuk bulan December dan kali ini di situ ada special Cheese cake. Aku hanya ingin satu. Dan nanti aku mau makan banyak cheese cake di cafemu tapi Jimin bilang tidak boleh" kata Yoongi sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya menggemaskan. Seokjin melongo lalu terkekeh.

"Bagaimana jika Yoongi beli satu disana tapi nanti jangan banyak banyak di café" kata Seokjin. Yoongi melongo Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"ok. Call. Tiga ya di tempat hyung" kata Yoongi. Seokjin melirik Jimin. Yoongi juga melirik Jimin

"Jiminie~" Panggil Yoongi. Jimin menghela nafas dan mengangguk

"Assa, kajja hyungie" kata Yoongi sambil menggandeng Seokjin. Jimin mengaga tidak percaya

"Yak! Min Yoongi kenapa kau jadi menggandeng Seokjin hyung" kata Jimin lalu menyusul Yoongi dan Seokjin.

.

.

Seokjin menghela nafasnya kembali ketika melihat cafenya penuh dengan pasangan muda mudi maupun dewasa yang sedang bermesraan.

"haah" lesunya. Sekarang memang sudah memasuki minggu natal. Semakin banyak orang orang yang sudah libur dan cuti dan menghabiskan waktu dengan pasangannya.

"Hyung! melamun saja" Kata Seungkwan, salah satu pekerja part-time di cafenya.

"Aniya Seungkwanie," kata Seokjin dengan senyuum manisnya.

"Dari tadi hyung menghela nafas dan hanya diam sanja" kat Seungkwan. Seokjin hanya nyengir canggung

"ah, apa nanti Hansol menjemputmu?" tanya Seokjin mengalihkan pembicaraan. Seungkwan tersenyum manis

"Iya hyung. Hari ini rencananya aku akan menginap di apartemen Hansol hingga malma tahun baru karena kami berencana akan menginap di mansion Seungcehol hyung untuk pesta BBQ menyambut tahun baru" oceh Seungkwan. Seokjin hanya terkekeh dan mengangguk mendengar celotehan Seungkwan

"Hyung, Namjoon hyung belum kembali ya?" tanya Seungkwan. Seokjin menghilangkan senyumnya ketika mendengar nama kekasihnya

"hyung mianhae~" kata Seungkwan merasa bersalah ketika Seokjin menghilangkan senyumnya.

"gwaenchana kwannie. Namjoon memang belum kembali kok" kata Seokjin. Seungkwan memasang wajah sedihnya melihat Seokjin.

"Hyung jangan sedih. Namjoon hyung pasti kembali ke Seoul. percaya padaku" Kata Seungkwan. Seokjin hanya tersenyum manis dan mengangguk.

"Semangat hyungie! HIMNE!" seru Seungkwan. Seokjin tertawa dan mengangguk

"Ne~ Himne!" kata Seokjin. Seungkwan dan Seokjin tertawa bersamaan.

.

.

Malam natal tahun ini, rencananya Seokjin ingin membuka cafenya hingga malam, tapi dia juga tidak tega melihat para karyawannnya yang ingin merayakan malam natal, jadi setelah jam makan siang selesai dan cafenya sudah sepi, Seokjin menutup cafenya. Dan disinilah Seokjin sekarang di apartemennya dengan kekasihnya. Jika ada Namjoon dan Namjoon sibuk, Seokjin akan senang hati memasak untuk makan malam bersama Namjoon atau membuat kue untuk Yoongi dan Jungkook lalu untuknya dan Namjoon untuk merayakan natal bersama. Atau jika Namjoon tidak sibuk, biasanya Namjoon akan menjemputnya dari café dan mereka akan berjalan jalan baru kembali ke apartemen mereka.

"Haah" Seokjin menghela nafas lagi. Sedari kembali dari café Seokjin hanya tiduran di kamar setelah mandi dan makan siang.

"HUAAAAA NAMJOON PABBO!" jerit Seokjin kesal sambil memukul mukul bantalnya. Seokjin duduk di kasurnya dan memasang tampang sedih.

"Haish, selalu saja pekerjaan, bahkan Jimin dan Yoongi saja yang dua duanya sibuk masih bisa berkencan." Keluh Seokjin.

TING TONG TING TONG

Seokjin melihat pintu kamarnya dan bangun menuju pintu apartemennya ketika bel apartemennya berbunyi

"Eh? Kalian" Kata Seokjin ketika menemukan dongsaeng dongsaengnya di depan pintu apartemennya, ada Yoongi, Hoseok, Jimin, Taehyung dan Jungkook.

"Nah hyung kami kesini special menemani hyung agar tidak kesepian" kata Hoseok sambail masuk ke dalam apartmene Seokjin. Sisanya kecuali Yoongi mengangguk ketika Seokjin menatap mereka. Lalu mereka ikut masuk ke dalam apartemen Seokjin. Seokjin menutup pintu dan menghampiri mereka

"yah yah yah, kalian ada apa kesini? Kalian tidak ada acara?" Tanya Seokjin. Hosoek menggeleng

"Kami akan pulang setelah menemani Seokjin hyung tercinta kami makan malam" Kata Taehyung. Seokjin tersenyum melihat teman temannya.

"Gomawo" kata Seokjin sambil tersenyum manis. Mereka semua juga tersenyum dan memeluk Seokjin.

"Seokjin hyung tenang saja. Ada Hosiki hyung disini, semua pasti senang. Nanti Kookie bagi jelly jelly Kookie supaya Seokjn hyung bisa tersenyum lagi. Hehe" Kata Jungkook. Taehyung mengusak rambut kekasih kelincinya itu gemas.

"ne Kookie, gomawo" kata Seokjin sambil tersenyum manis.

"Hyung semangat ne, kata Bang PD Nim, urusan namjoon akan selesai sebentar lagi" Kata Yoongi. Yoongi mengangguk dan tersenyum mendengar kata kata Yoongi

"ne, Yoongi-ya, gomawo" kata Seokjin. Yoongi tersenyum menampilkan gummy smilenya, sedangkan Jimin hanya tersenyum melihat kekasihnya.

.

.

.

Seokjin tersenyum sepanjang membersihkan apartemennya. Teman temannya sudah pulang. Tadi mereka memaksa membantu Seokjin. Tapi Seokjin melarangnya dan menyuruh mereka kembali karena Soekjin tahu jika mereka pasti punya acara sendiri bersama kekasih mereka masing masing. Tadi Hoseok mau menemani Seokjin tapi Jiwoo, kakak perempuannya meneleponnya dan akhirnya dia kembali ke rumahnya.

Seokjin melihat pohon natal yang tadi dia hias bersama teman temannya dan tersenyum. Lalu ia lanjut lagi membersihkan apartemennya hingga kembal mendengar suara bell. Seokjin menghela nafas dan menuju pintu apartemennya. Entah sudah berapa kali dia menghela nafas hari ini.

Tanpa melihat lagi pada intercom, Soekjin membuka pintunya.

"Eh? Jesper? Jackson?" tanya Seokjin melihat dua bersaudara park berada di depan pintu apartemennya.

"Seokjin yung~" kata mereka. Seokjin berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan dua anak itu

"ada apa?" tanya Seokjin

"Ini" kata mereka sambil memberikan masing masing setangkar mawar yang satu mawar putih dan yang satu mawar pink. Seokjin menerima mawar dari double J.

"Gomawo" kata Seokjin dengan senyum manisnya. Jesper dan Jackson mengangguk

"Santa Claus bilang, karena Seokjin yung sendirian jadi Jesper dan Jackson di suruh memberikan ini pada Seokjin yung" kata Jesper. Jackson mengangguk mengiyakan. Seokjin mengerutkan keningnya

"ah? Jinjja? Apa Santa Claus memebrikan Jesper dan Jackson hadiah juga?" Tanya Seokjin. Jesper dan Jackson mengangguk

"ne hyung tadi Jesper dan Jackson dapat robot robotan dan musuh dinosaurus" kata Jackson. Jesper mengangguk antusias. Seokjin tersenyum manis melihatnya

"Ah Jinjja? Wah Daebak. Jesper dan Jackson sudah mengucapkan terima kasih pada Santa Claus?" tanya Seokjin. Jackson dan Jesper mengangguk

"ne kata umma kan kita harus mengucapkan terima kasih" kata Jesper.

"eh? Umma?" kata Jesper lagi lalu menatap Jackson

"yung kami kembali dulu nanti umma mencari. Ppali" kata Jesper pada Jackson lalu mereka berlari kembali ke apartemen mereka. Seokjin hanya menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya menatap double J. lalu Seokjin masuk ke dalam apartemennya dan meletakkan bunga itu pada vas bunga yang sudah diisi air segar. Seokjin menatap bunga di vas itu dan tersneyum, lalu melanjutkan membersihkan apartemennya.

.

.

Seokjin duduk di sofa di apartemennya setelah selesai merapihkan apartemennya. Baru saja ia duduk bel apartemennya sudah berbunyi lagi dan saat ia membuka pintunya, ada Ziyu dan Haowen berdiri disana dengan sekotak hadiah

"Seokjin gege~" panggil Ziyu. Seokjin tersenyum dan berjongkok menyetarakan tingginya dengan dua anak itu.

"Ziyu, Haowen, ada apa kesini malam malam?" tanya Seokjin.

"Ini" kata Ziyu sambil memberikan sebuah kotak berwarna pink kepada Seokjin.

"apa ini?" tanya Seokjin.

"hadiah dari Santa Claus" kata Haowen.

"Santa Claus?" tanya Seokjin. ZIyu mengangguk

"Kami pulang dulu hyung" kata Haowen, lalu membungkuk dan membawa adiknyua, ZIyu kembali ke apartemennya.

Seokjin masuk ke dalam sambil menimbang nimbang kira kira apa isi kotak ini. Seokjin membuka kotak itu dan menemukan boneka Mario dengan pakaian Santa Claus. Seokjin tersenyum senang melihatnya. Lalu membulak balikkan boneka itu, saat melihat lagi di dalam kotak ada selembar kertas dengan tulisan tangan yang sangat ia kenal

'do you like your gift?

-KNJ'

Seokjin tersenyum melihatnya.

"Namjoon" lirihnya.

"Here babe" kata sebuah suara dari belakangnya. Seokjin menoleh dan menemukan Namjoon disana lengkap dengan koper kecil dan tasnya. Seokjin tersenyum senang dan meletakkan boneka Mario itu lalu berlari kecil dan memeluk Namjoon. Namjoon tersenyum kecil dan balas memeluk kekasihnya.

"I Miss You" kata Namjoon sambil memeluk dan mencium Seokjin

"Me Too" kata Seokjin. Pelukan mereka terlepas dan mereka saling melempar senyum satu sama lain. Namjoon melihat jam tangannya

"23.59. belum telat kan untuk merayakan natal bersama?" kata Namjoon. Seokjin tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Kau menerima hadiahnya?" tanya Namjoon

"sure. Bagaimana kau bisa menyuruh anak kecil seperti Jackson, Jesper, Haowen dan Ziyu memberikan hadia malam malam. Ini sudah waktu tidur mereka" kata Seokjin. Namjoon tersenyum dan mengusak rambut Seokjin.

"kebetulan sekali mereka memang sengaja tidur malam karena menunggu pegrgantian hari menuju natal" kata Namjoon

"You like your gift?" tanya Namjoon sambil memeluk pinggang Seokjin

"Sure. I like it" kata Seokjin. Namjoon tersenyum menampilkan dimplenya.

"but" kata Seokjin, Namjoon memandang Seokjin bingung

"I just want you in here" kata Seokjin

"All I Want For Christmas is You" kata Seokjin lagi. Namjoon tersenyum begitu juga Seokjin. Mereka mendekatkan diri satu sama lain. Seokjin memejamkan matanya begitu juga Namjoon dan mereka saling melumat lembut ketika bibir mereka berdua saling bertemu.

.

.

END

.

.

A/N: Halloooo, this is NAMJIN. Eomma jin dan appa Joon hehe.. dan ini YAOI ya bukan GS, beda sama chapter satunya hehe.

Mind tp RNR? Gomawo


	3. MinYoonMinGa (YAOI)

All I Want For Christmas is You : MinYoon

.

.

.

MinYoon

.

.

.

MinGa

.

.

.

Park Jimin x Min Yoongi

.

.

.

.

Yoongi POV

Orang bilang, jika berada di anime, cinta dari teman masa kecil akan kalah dengan cinta dari masa sekarang. Tapi aku yakin, kali ini cintaku tidak akan bernasib tragis seperti di anime, lagipula ini juga bukan anime kan.

Hai, namaku Min Yoongi, aku seorang composer. Laguku, aku jual bebas bagi siapa saja penyanyi yang ingin membeli, selama ada royalty sesuai undang undang yang jelas. Lagipula, aku masih belum kuliah setelah lulus dari sekolah menengah. Rencananya aku akan menunda kuliahku selama setahun. Rencananya aku ingin mencari pengalaman sekaligus mencari uang untuk membantu Kim ahjusshi membayar kuliahku. Walaupun ahjusshi orang yang berkecukupan tapi aku juga ingin membantu ahjusshi.

Ah ya, aku tinggal dengan ahjusshiku, namanya Kim Jae Suk. Ahjusshi hanya tinggal sendiri, Jaesuk Ahjusshi adalah paman dari pihak ibuku, lebih tepatnya, kakak ibuku. Jaesuk ahjusshi memiliki istri dan anak perempuan dulu, namun mereka meninggal bersamaan dengan meninggalnya ayah dan ibuku. Karena kami sama sama sebatang kara jadilah kami tinggal bersama, lagi pula saat itu aku masih kecil. Dulu aku memiliki seorang kakak kembar namanya Yoojin, tapi Yoojin hyung sudah pergi terlebih dahulu sebelum eomma dan appa.

Ah berbicara di awal tentang cinta pertama, aku punya cinta pertama. Dulu, saat Yoojin hyung masih hidup, kami berteman dengan seorang anak kecil juga, seumuran dengan kami. Namanya Park Jimin. Awalnya Jimin berteman dengan Yoojin hyung karena mereka sama sama suka menari dan menyanyi, sedangkan aku lebih suka mengerapp atau memainkan alat music sampai sampai aku memiliki grand piano saat berumur Sembilan tahun. Setelah Yoojin hyung meninggal Jimin pindah ke Canada karena kakeknya menyuruhnya untuk sekolah disana. Ayah jimin sudah meninggal dan hanya ada ibunya. Tapi ibu Jimin juga sibuk. Dan sudah sepuluh tahun sejak Jimin pergi dan aku masih menyukainya. Dulu Jimin pernah melamarku dulu sih waktu kami masih kecil. Tapi aku akan selalu ingat. Karena seperti yang aku bilang aku masi mencintainya hingga sekarang.

Tapi, sepertinya Jimin sudah lupa atau mungkin sudah tidak ingin denganku lagi. Sudah setahun sejak Jimin kembali dari sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Kemarin, aku bertemu dengannya di The House dan dia malah berlaku ketus kepadaku. Aku sedih sekali. Dia seolah olah menghindariku. Benar benar menghindariku dan katanya dia juga sekarang menjadi playboy, namanya sudah terkenal. Waktu itu aku pergi mengantarkan laguku pada salah satu agency dan aku lihat dia dengan wanita cantik, dan selang dua hari aku bertemu lagi dengannya dan dia dengan wanita yang berbeda. Lalu kau juga pernah liat dia berciuman dengan namja lain tiga kali dengan namja yang berbeda. Aku sedih sebenarnya tapi entahlah. Aku juga bingung harus bagaimana. Kenapa Jimin mengabaikanku.

END YOONGIPOV

.

.

.

Yoongi menghela nafas melihat buku liriknya, belum ada yang dia tulis sejak dua jam yang lalu.

"Ya hyung wae?" tanya Taehyung. Yoongi menoleh.

"ah ani" kata Yoongi.

Taehyung adalah sepupu Jimin. Mereka berada di umur yang sama. Hanya saja bulan lahir Yoongi lebih dulu dari Taehyung, makanya dia memanggil Yoongi hyung. Taehyung juga tinggal di The House. Ngomong ngomong The House adalah rumah kebesaran dari keluarga Taehyung dan keluarga Jimin. Mereka, sepupu sepupu Park ada disana. Park Jimin, Park Taehyung, dan Park Seokjin ada disana. Orang tua mereka tidak tinggal disana. Ayah ayah mereka sudah meninggal dan tinggal ibu mereka. Ibu Jimin berada di Amerika, ibu Taehyung berada di Perancis dan ibu Seokjin berada di Jepang. Jadilah mereka tinggal disana. Sedangkan kakek Park tinggal di rumah lain.

"Tumben isi bukumu kosong hyung?" tanya Taehyung.

"ah? Iya aku belum ada ide" kata Yoongi. Taehyung mengangguk

"Hyung kau benar benar tidak mau bekerja di Park agency?" tanya Taehyung. Yooongi tersenyum menatap Taehyung

"ani Tae. Tidak apa apa begini." Kata Yoongi. Taehyung menghela nafas

"baiklah baiklah terserah kau saja hyung" kata Taehyung

"Kau sudah makan hyung?" tanya Taehyung. Yoongi menggeleng.

"aish, kau kebiasaan sekali. Kalau Seokjin tahu dia bisa marah marah" kata Taehyung. Yoongi nyengir mendengarnya.

"kajja hyung kita makan" kata Taehyung. Yoongi menggeleng

"nanti saja" kata Yoongi. Taehyung mendengus dan menarik tangan Yoongi

"Kau juga butuh inspirasi jadi kita harus keluar dari studiomu ini untuk dapat inspirasi" kata hanya mendengus dan mengikuti Taehyung yang menariknya.

Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk makan di restaurant dekat studio Yoongi

"heol Taehyung, ini mahal. Aku saja hanya sekali pernah makan kesini" kata Yoongi. taehyung hanya terkekeh dan menyuruh Yoongi memesan makanan

"aku yang bayar hyung. ppali ppali pesan" kata Taehyung. Yoongi menghela nafas dan akhirnya mulai memelih makanan. Setelah memesan, Taehyung melihat kearah belakang Yoongi, ada Jimin dan Jungkook. Yoongi yang merasa Taehyung mulai terpaku membalikkan kepalanya ke belakang. Yoongi sama terpakunya dengan Taehyung. Begitu juga Jungkook dan Jimin.

"kajja" kata Jimin sambil menarik Jungkook keluar

"ah wae hyung? Bagaimana kalau kita makan disana saja bersama Yoongi hyung dan Taetae hyung. boleh kan hyung?" kata Jungkook sambil menghentikan Jimin dan bertanya pada Taehyung juga Yoongi. Yoongi mengangguk sedangkan Taehyung memandang Yoongi tidak percaya dan akhirnya mereka berakhir dengan makan berdua. Hanya Taehyung dan Jungkook yang mencairkan suasana.

"Aku permisi dulu" kata Yoongi lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga. Taehyung menatap Yoongi khawathir, Jungkook memandang Yoongi dan Taehyung bingung sedangkan Jimin hanya melirik sekilas pada Yoongi.

Yoongi membasuh wajahnya dan mengelapnya dengan tissue.

"wae Jimnnie" lirihnya sambil memandangi pantulan dirinya pada cermin. Setelah merapihkan penampilannya, Yoongi kembali.

.

.

.

"Yoongi hyung, apa Yoongi hyung akan menghabiskan malam natal dengan paman Kim?" tanya Jungkook. Yoongi menoleh dan tersenyum

"ani Kookie, waeyo?" tanya Yoongi

"ah bagus, bagaimana kalau hyung ikut saja dengan kami. Kami akan makan makan dan BBQ di The House" kata Jungkook dengan senyum polosnya. Yoongi hanya mengangguk

"nanti akan aku pikirkan kookie karena ada beberapa pekerjaan yang harus di selesaikan" kata yoongi. Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya

"ah hyung kenapa sama saja dengan Seokjin hyung. Seokjin hyung juga ada pekerjaan di Jepang jadinya tidak bisa merayakan natal di Korea. Katanya sekalian merayakan natal dengan MinYoung ahjumma" kata Jungkook lagi

"hyung harus ikut ya kalau pekerjaanya bisa di tunda" kata Jungkook lagi. Yoongi meringis

"jangan memaksa orang yang tidak mau Kookie." Kata Jimin. Yoongi memandang Jimin dengan sedih.

"apa sih chim hyung. kan semakin ramai semakin baik. Masa kita cuman ber tiga dengan Tae hyung. Tae hyung saja belum pasti" kata Jungkook sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya

"baiklah Kookie kalau memang pekerjaannya bisa ditunda hyung akan datang" kata Yoongi sambil tersenyum pada Jungkook

"Jinjja hyung? yeay semakin ramai semakin baik." Kata Jungkook sambil melanjutkan makannya.

.

.

.

Jimin mendengus ketika Asisten Lee menghampirinya di The House pagi pagi sekali dan mengganggu tidurnya. Dan lebih sialnya lagi dia dipaksa untuk bertemu dengan calon tunangannya. Hell. Mana mau Jimin tunangan dengan orang yang tidak di kenal dan lagi dia belum mau menikah. Dia masih muda. Jadi disinilah Jimin sekarang di parkiran restaurant D'Fleur. Dengan blazer semi formal dengan lengan se siku dan ripped jeans berwarna hitam. Melepas kaca mata hitamnya, Jimin keluar dari mobilnya dan melangkah masuk ke dalam. Mata sipitnya memandang kearah meja nomor Sembilan di mana ada seorang gadis dengan dress semi formal berwarna broken white duduk. Jimin menghampiri gadis itu dan langsung duduk.

"well, aku baru tahu kala kau benar benar seperti apa yang di katakana orang" kata gadis itu. Jimin tersenyum kecut.

"jadi? Kau mau pulang dan melapor pada orang tuamu bahwa aku datang telat?" kata Jimin malas. Gadis itu tersenyum angkuh

"aku bukan anak kecil lagi yang mengadu pada orang tuaku" kata gadis itu kesal

"akan aku buat kau hanya melihatiku" kata gadis itu. Jimin mendengus

"percaya diri sekali" kata Jimin. Gadis itu kembali tersenyum angkuh.

"well aku punya banyak penawaran dan sangat menguntungkan. Bagaimana jika kita bicarakan du-" belum selesai gadis itu bicara, jimin sudah menarik tangan seorang pria manis bertubuh mungil dan menciumnya. Gadis tadi mendengus

"well, kau pikir akan berhasil?" kata gadis itu sambil tersenyum angkuh. Jimin menulikan pendengarannya dan mencium pria di pelukannya dengan lumatan lumatan di bibirnya. Pria itu, Min Yoongi terbelalak, namun tak lama dia memejamkan matanya dan menikmati ciuman itu.

Gadis yang menjadi calon tunangan Jimin mendengus. Gadis itu melihat jam tangannya ketika beberapa menit telah berlalu. Dengan kesal, gadis itu mengambil tasnya dan pergi darisana

"dasar brengsek" maki gadis itu pada Jimin. Setelah gadis itu pergi, Jimin melepas ciumannya pada Yoongi dan menatap Yoongi canggung

"mian" katanya lalu pergi dari sana. Yoongi hanya terdiam dan menatap sedih.

.

.

.

Jimin sedang bermain Billiard dengan Seungcheol dan Mingyu. Daritadi Seungcheol dan Mingyu hanya melihat Jimin bermain karena daritadi semua bola masuk kedalam lubang

"wah wah, apa dia mau menyaingiku" kata Seungcheol. Mingu menggeleng

"dia sedang stress" kata Mingyu. Tiba tiba handphone Jimin yang ada di pinggir meja berbunyi. Jimin hanya meliriknya dan melanjutkan permainnanya. Mingyu melihat handphone Jimin

"Ini Yoongi hyung" kata mingyu

"taro saja" kata Jimin

"kau mau aku angkatkan?" kata Mingyu

"YAK TARO SAJA!" Seru Jimin. Mingyu meletakkan handphone Jimin dan diam diam melempar kode dengan Seungcheol. Jimin mendengus dan melirik handphonenya ketika handphonenya kembali berbunyi dan melanjutkan permainannya.

.

.

Yoongi menangis di depan rumahnya. Disampingnya ada kopernya dan di punggungnya ada ranselnya.

"Hyung" kata Taehyung berada di depan Yoongi

"taehyung-ah" kata Yoongi. Taehyung langsung memeluk Yoongi.

"Bagaimana ini Taehyung-ah" lirih Yoongi. Taehyung mengusap kepala Yoongi dan menenangkan Yoongi

"ada aku disini hyung tenanglah" kata Taehyung. Yoongi menangis di pelukan Taehyung dan Taehyung menenangkannya.

Setelah tangis Yoongi mulai reda, Taehyung membawa koper Yoongi dan membawanya ke mobilnya.

.

.

Jimin memperhatikan handponenya. Tangannya bergerak membuka log panggilan dan melihat nama Yoongi disana.

"aishh kenapa dia tidak menelepon tiga kali. Kalau dia menelepon tiga kali pasti aku aku angkat" katanya sambil melempar handphonenya ke kasur. Tak lama handphonenya berbunyi, Jimin segera mengambilnya sambil tersneyum dia pikir Yoongi menghubunginya tapi ternyata saat dilihat, Seungcheol yang menghubunginya.

"wae" katanya

'yah Jimin! The Kims masuk pencarian karena Jae suk ahjusshi dituduh korupsi. Dia kan paman Yoongi' kata Seungcheol

"mwo!" seru Jimin dan langsung mematikan handphonenya. Jimin segera keluar dari kamarnya menuju depan rumahnya namun saat sampai di depan, mobil Taehyung muncul. Taehyung turun dan membantu Yoongi membawa kopernya

"Sementara ini Yoongi hyung akan tinggal disini" kata Taehyung. Yoongi hanya diam. Lalu Taehyung menggandneg tangan Yoongi dan membawanya masuk. Jimin mendengus dan mengusap rmabutnya kasar.

.

.

Pagi ini Jimin bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya. Setelah bangun, Jimin masuk ke dapur dan hampir menabrak Yoongi

"ah mian" kata jimin. Yoongi hanya diam. Jimin menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"semalam, itu aku bukannnya" Jimin berkata sambil tertawa seolah bercanda namun Yoongi hanya menatapnya datar

"tak usah di bahas" kata Yoongi. Jimin terdiam

"aku tidak butuh alasan." Kata Yoongi lalu pergi meninggalkan Jimin. Jimin terdiam dan mendengus.

.

.

Jimin mengamati Yoongi yang sedang menelepon pengacara yang membela pamannya

"ah begitu, ah ne gomawo ahjusshi" kata Yoongi. Yoongi menghela nafasnya. Jimin mengamati apa yang Yoongi lakukan daritadi. Lalu Jimin kembali ke kamarnya dan menelepon Jisoo.

"ya, Jisoo-ya bisa kau bantu aku." Kata Jimin

.

.

Jimin mengamati surat yang ia dapat dari Jisoo. Jimin keluar dari kamarnya dan menghampiri kamar yang Yoongi tinggali di The House. Belum sempat Jimin mengetuk, yoongi sudah membuka pintu karena ingin ke dapur. Yoongi hanya mengamati Jimin dengan wajah datarnya.

"ah, ini" kata Jimin pada Yoongi sambil memberikan surat yangdia pegang. Yoongi mengambilnya dan membelalakkan matanya ketika melihat apa surat itu

"wae?" kata Yoongi. jimin menegrutkan alisnya

"aku tidak perlu bantuanmu jimin. Setelah kita bertemu dan kau mengabaikanku dan sekarang kau seolah olah muncul bagai pahlawan. Aku tidak butuh belas kasihanmu Jimin" kata Yoongi lalu membanting pintu kamarnya tepat di depan Jimin. Jimin hanya terdiam dan memandang pintu kamar Yoongi nanar.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian

Pagi ini, Jimin dengan lesu masuk ke kamar Taehyung

"waeyo?" tanya Taehyung bingung melihat Jimin dengan lesunya masuk ke kamarnya. Jimin melempar sebuah kunci pada Taehyung.

"ini. berikan pada yoongi. aku sudah kirim alamatnya. Peralatan Yoongi ada disana semua" kata Jimin. Taehyung terdiam menatap Jimin.

"kenapa kau tidak berikan sendiri?" tanya Taehyung

"dia tidak akan mau. Dia merasa aku mengasihaninya" kata Jimin. Taehyung mendengus

"Kau dan segala keegoisanmu" kata Taehyung. Jimin mendengus dan pergi keluar dari kamar Taehyung

"dasar" keluh Taehyung

.

.

"Yoongi hyung kalau Yoongi hyung disini berarti Yoongi hyung ikut kan merayakan natal bersama kami" kata Jungkook. Yoongi tersenyum

"ne mau bagaiman alagi Kookie" kata Yoongi. Jungkook memekik senang dan memeluk Yoongi

"jangan sedih hyung, ada Kookie disini, tenang saja" kata Jungkook. Yoongi mengangguk dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Dan semua yang dilakukan mereka berdua tidak luput dari pandangan Jimin yang mengintip mereka.

.

.

Yoongi dan Taehyung melangkah memasuki sebuah tempat dengan bilik bilik yang cukup besar. Taehyung membuka sebuah bilik dan mempersilahkan Yoongi masuk. Yoongi memeki senang melihat peralatannya ada disana

"Taehyng-ah b-ba-bagaimana bisa" kata Yoongi sambil menatap tidak percaya pada peralatannya. Taehyung tertawa

"ambillah yang kau butuhkan hyung" kata Taehyung. Yoongi mengangguk dan masuk kedalam bilik itu dan mengambi barangnya. Taehyung ikut membantu Yoongi merapihkan barang yang diperlukan Yoongi. setelah itu mereka kembali ke The House.

Yoongi sibuk menulis beberapa lagu pagi ini.

"Selamat pagi Yoongi" kata Seokjin. Yoongi menoleh dan menemukan Seokjin yang sudah rapih dan membawa sebuha tas

"selamat pagi" kata Yoongi sambil tersenyum manis

"Sudah mau pergi?" tanya Yoongi. Seokjin mengangguk

"ya, penerbanganku pagi pagi sekali dan sampai di Jepang aku harus segera bekerja agar aku ada wkatu luang saat natal. Rencananya aku akan merayakan natal di sana dengan eommaku" kata Seokjin. Yoongi mengangguk

"Ne hwaiting Seokjin-ah" kata Yoongi. Seokjin tersenyum dan mengangguk lalu pamit pergi. Yoongi kembali sibuk melakukan pekerjaannya ketika Jungkook muncul

"Hyungieee~~" kata Jungkook

"ne? Jungkook? Ada apa?" tanya Yoongi

"ah ani, hehe kookie hanya bosan. Jimin hyung pergi entah kemana lalu taetae hyung juga pergi. Kookie kesepian. Biasanya taetae hyung ajak Kookie pergi pergi" kata Jungkook. Yoongi terkekeh dan mengusak kepala Jungkook.

"mungkin mereka sedang sibuk" Jungkook mengangguk

"ne semua disini sibuk. Seokjin hyung, Jimin hyung, Taetae hyung. apa cuman Kookie ya yang tidak sibuk" kata Jungkook sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"kenapa tidak ikut kerja part time saja kookie?" tanya Yoongi

"Sudah hyungi tapi Taetae hyung marah marah sama Kookie" kata Jungkook. Yoongi hanya tertawa mendengarnya. Dan pagi ini Yoongi dan Jungkook habiskan dengan menengarkan cerita Jungkook.

.

.

Taehyung menghampiri Yoongi ke kamarnya.

"hyung hyung, menurutmu aku harus memberikan Kookie apa?" tanya Taehyung sambil membawa catalog. Yoongi menegerutkan keniningnya

"Hmm..boneka kelinci dengan kostum santa claus" kata Yoongi. taehyung tersenyum senang

"aku juga mau memebrikan itu hyung tapi aku mau yang lain juga dan yang special" kata Taehyung. Yoongi mengerutkan keningnya berfikir

"sebuket bunga?" kata Yoongi

"itu juga termasuk" kata Taehyung

"lalu kau mau yang seperti apa?" tanya Yoongi

"yang romantic." Kata mengangguk

"ah kau suka Jungkook ya" kata yoongi. Taehyung mengangguk malu malu. Yoongi tersenyum sedih dan taehyung melihatnya.

"hyung, hyung tidak salah paham kan selama ini dengan ku?" kata Taehyung

"ah ani" kata Yoongi sambil tersenyum

"hyung, berbaikanlah dengan Jimin. Dia peduli padamu. Dia mencintaimu" kata Taehyung.. yoongi terdiam

"gudang yang kita pergi waktu itu, itu semua Jimin yang mengusahakan supaya kau bisa bekerja lagi" kata Taehyung. Yoongi terdiam kaget.

"berbaikanlah hyung" kata Taehyung

.

.

.

Jimin mengikuti Yoongi pergi. Yoongi keluar pagi pagi dan menuju ke agen pencarian rumah. Jadi Jimin mengikuti kemana Yoongi pergi, dari apartemen sederhana hingga rumah asrama yang sangat murah. Semua Jimin ikuti.

"kenapa aku mengikuti dia sihg" kata Jimin. Lalu Jimin memutar balik mobilnya kembali ke rumahnya.

Jungkook menghela nafas melihat Yoongi merapihkan barangnya.

"waeyo hyung?" kata Jungkook sedih. Yoongi menoleh pada Jungkook sambil menurunkan kopernya dan tersenyum pada Jungkook.

"Aku tidak enak kookie, Jimin pasti terganggu juga denganku" kata Yoongi. Jungkook mengerucutkan bibrinya

"abaikan saja Jimin hyung. Jimin hyung memang begitu. Kalau hyungie pergi Kookie senirian lagi" kata Jungkook. Yoongi mengusap kepala Jungkook

"ka nada Taehyung, Jimin dan Seokjin hyung" Kata Yoongi.

"beda hyung. mereka memang pemilik rumah ini kan. Kalau kookie kan karena disuruh sama Kim eommoni" kata Jungkook. Yoongi menghela nafas

"Mian Kookie" kataYoongi. Jungkook menghela nafas sedih

"baiklah, tapi hyung harus mau Kookie antar ya" kata Jungkook. Yoongi menggeleng.

"ah hyungie" kata Jungkook.

"bagaimana jika Kookie membantu hyungie mencari sewa studio murah saja? Hyungie juga harus bekerja kan" kata Yoongi. Jungkook tersenyum senang dan mengangguk

"siap Yoongi hyungnim" kata Jungkook. Yoongi dan Jungkook tertawa bersamaan setelahnya. Lalu mereka keluar bersama sama.

Jimin memasuki kamar Yoongi setelah lama mengetuk dan tidak di bukakan pintu. Tapi kamar itu kosong. Jimin pikir Yoongi berada di kamar mandi tapi ternyata tidak ada. Tapi Jimin menemukan surat di meja rias disana.

'terima kasih. Maaf aku pergi' katanya

Jimin meremas kertasnya

"sial" maki Jimin dan ia segera keluar. Jimin berlarian menuju garasi dan segera mengambil mobilnya keluar mencari Yoongi. Jimin mengarahkan mobilnya menuju apartemen yang didatangi Yoongi tadi siang namun dia tidak menemukannya begitu juga ke asrama yang kemungkinan besar akan Yoongi tempati, tapi tidak ada. Jimin memukul stir mobilnya dan menjalankan mobilnya kembali mencari Yoongi.

"dimana kau Yoongi" keluh Jimin. Hingga hari berganti malam, Jimin belum juga menemukan Yoongi bahkan Jimin sudah menghubungi semua teman teman Yoongi. Hingga Jimin melewati taman biasa mereka bermain di dekat rumah keluarga kakek Park, Yoongi bisa melihat Yoongi disana, duduk di ayunan sambil mendengarkan music. Jimin segera memarikirkan mobilnya dan menghampiri Yoongi. Yoongi yang merasa ada orang berdiri disampingnya membuka mata dan mendongak melihat Jimin. Yoongi melepaskan headphonenya dan memandang Jimin datar.

"kembalilah ke The House" kata Jimin. Yoongi berdecak

"pergilah. Aku tidak butuh belas kasihanmu Jimin. Dan juga harusnya kau bahagia karena aku pergi" kata Yoongi

"Kau ini kenapa? Apa kau tidak nyaman dengan adanya aku disana? Aku akan pergi asal kau kembali ke The House."kata Jimin lagi. Yoongi jengah dengan semuanya.

"APA MAUMU JIMIN!" kata Yoongi kesal

"KAU PIKIR AKU TIDAK PUNYA PERASAAN! KAU TIBA TIBA PERGI LALU KEMBALI DAN SEOLAH OLAH TIDAK MENGENALIKU! BERMAIN PRIA DAN WANITA SANA SINI TANPA MEMPEDULIKAN PERASAANKU! DAN SEKARANG KAU MENGASIHANIKU?! AKU MUAK JIMIN AKU MUAK!" Jerit Yoongi dengan air mata yang sudah membasahi pipi putihnya. Jimin memandang Yoongi sedih.

"aku" kata jimin. Yoongi memandang jimin sedih

"aku ada disana saat Yoojin meninggal" kata Jimin. Yoongi membelalakkan matanya.

"aku ada disana ketika Yoojin tertabrak. Kami bermain sepak bola lalu bola yang kami tendang ke jalan, lalu kami berlomba siapa yang paling cepat mengambil bola. Yoojin menang tapi saat aku baru sampai, ada mobil yang menabraknya. Aku ada disana. Aku ada disana melihat yoojin tertabrak tapi aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa" kata Jimin. Yoongi memandang Jimin nanar

"aku terlalu takut dan aku pergi ke meninggalkan yoojin. Aku takut saat itu dan aku bingung harus bagaimana" kata Jimin. Yoongi menutup mulutnya

"jadi, kau, kau , kau ada disana dengan Yoojin hyung" kata Yoongi dengan kalut. Yoongi mengambil tasnya dan membawanya pergi. Setelah beberapa langkah dari Jimin, Yoongi menghela nafas

"Aku, tidak mau bertemu denganmu lagi sehabis ini. pergilah" kata Yoongi lalu pergi meninggalkan Jimin.

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin menghela nafas ketika kembali lagi ada di depan toko music dimana Yoongi bekerja. Sudah seminggu sejak pertemuannya terakhir dengan Yoongi di taman dan sudah seminggu pula dia setiap hari keluar untuk memarkirkan mobilnya di seberang tempat Yoongi bekerja di toko musik. Toko music itu milik kenalan Yoongi. Jimin tahu itu milik Yoo Youngjae. Jimin menghela nafas melihat Yoongi sedang mengelap piano yang di pajang di etalase depan. Yoongi memandangi piano itu sejenak, menghela nafas kecil dan kembali masuk. Dan semua kegiatan yoongi tidak terabaikan dari mata sipit Jimin.

Jimin menghela nafasnya dan mengambil teleponnya

"hyung, kau sibuk?"

"…."

"ah, baiklah aku akan kesana" kata Jimin. Lalu setelah mematikan handphonenya, Jimin pergi menuju tempat orang yang dia telepon tadi.

.

.

"ada apa Jim?" tanya Kim Namjoon, tunangan Seokjin.

"ini" kata Jimin sambil memberikan sebuah player. Namjoon mengambilnya dan mendengarkannya.

"ini keren" katanya saat mendengarkan setengah gubahan music di dalam player itu.

"itu milik Yoongi" kata Jimin

"yoongi?" kata Namjoon. Jimin mengangguk.

"yoongi tidak akan mau bekerja disini, jadi, apa hyung bisa membantuku apabila hyung punya kenalan lain di agensi lain yang bisa memasukkan Yoongi?" tanya Jimin. Namjoon mengangguk

"aku membuka agency kecil dengan Jackson dan Jaebum. Bukan agency kecil untuk debut hanya beberapa penyanyi bebas dan rapper bebas. Aku akan minta tolong pada Jaebum menemui Yoongi" kata Namjoon. Jimin tersenyum sennag.

"terima kasih hyung. dan jangan bilang bilang jika aku yang membantunya" kata Jimin. Namjoon mengangguk

"merasa bersalah,eoh?" kata Namjoon. Jimin terkekeh kecil

"dia sudah muak denganku dan aku tidak bisa mengabaikannya dan membuatnya menderita jadi aku melakukan apa yang bisa aku lakukan" kata Jimin. Namjoon tekekeh ringan

"kau sudah besar Jimin-ah" katanya.

.

.

.

Yoongi duduk berhadapan dengan pria muda yang bermata sipit.

"umh, chogi, " kata Yoongi

"ah ya, hyung aku Kim Jaebum. Aku dari Bangtan entertainment. Aku mendengar gubahan lagu milikmu dan aku tertarik mengajakmu bekerja sama dengan agency kami" kata Jaebum

"ung, Bangtan entertainment? Yang menerima penyanyi solo dan rapper yang freelance?" kata Yoongi. Jaebum mengangguk

"chogi tapi darimana anda dapat gubahan laguku?" tanya Yoongi.

"ah, itu, salah satu teman kami menerimanya ketika sedang berada di salah satu agency dan dia kenal dengan salah satu composer disana dan staff disana llau dia mendengar beberapa gubahan lagi milikmu hyung dan akhirnya kami mendiskusikan dan berinisiatif mengajakmu" kata Jaebum

"ah, begitu" kata Yoongi sambil mengangguk

"kau bisa memikirkannya dulu hyung. kau bisa menghubungi aku" kata Jaebum smabil menyerahkan kartu namanya. Yoongi mengangguk ketika menerima kartu namanya

.

.

Yoongi melhat lihat sns milik Jaebum. Mengscrollnya dan melihat bagaimana kehidupan Jaebum dan juga bagaimana Bangtan entertainment. Namun di bawah bawah di foto yang di update sekitar setahun yang lalu ada foto Jaebum dengan JImin dan di sns milik bangtan ada foto Namjoon dengan Jimin. Yoongi mendengus

"park Jimin" kesalnya. Lalu Yoongi mengambil teleponnya dan menghubungi Jaebum. Dan akhirnya disnilah merek abertemu

"maaf tapi aku tdak bisa menerimanya jaebum-ssi" kata Yoongi.

"ada apa hyung?" tanya Jaebum

"apa JImin yang menyuruhmu?" tanya Yoongi. Jaebum terdiam

"maaf aku tidak bisa" kata yoongi. Jaebum menghela nafas

"Sebenarnya jika Jimin tidak menyuruh kami, kami tetap akan berusaha merekrutmu hyung. kau punya kemampuan yang hebat dan kami tidak akan menyia nyiakan itu. " kata Jaebum

"pikirkanlah sebentar lagi hyung" kata Jaebum lalu pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan Yoongi yang termenung. Yoongi menghela nafas dan berdiri akan beranjak dari sana sampai Taehyung meneleponnya

"ada apa Taehyung-ah?" tanya Yoongi

"Hyung! Jimin hyung sedang di rawat,. Di rumah sakit keluarga kami. Jimin hyung jatuh dari tangga hyung" kata Taehyung. Belum sempat yoongi menjawab, handphone Yoongi mati karena kehabisan baterai.

Yoongi segera berlari keluar dan menuju ke Park Hospital dengan taksi.

.

.

.

"apa Park Jimin dirawat disini? Dimana? Di lantaiberapa?" tanya Yoongi tergesa gesa pada resepsionis.

"Tuan Jimin di kamar VVIP Lantai 10 ruang 002" Kata Resepsionis itu. Yoongi bergumam terima kasih dan segera berlari menuju lift. Yoongi menggigiti jari kukunya tak sabar ketika lift belum juga terbuka, tak sabar, Yoongi berlari dengan tangga darurat menuju lantai 10. Hingga sampai lantai 10, Yoong sekuat tenaga menuju kamar Jimin, disana di depan kamar Jimin dia menemukan Seokjin.

"Hyung?" tanya Yoongi dengan ngos ngossan

"yoongi!" kata Seokjin

"kenapa hyung disini? Bagaimana dnegan Jimin?" tanya Yoongi

"Taehyng bilang kalau JImin kecelakaan dan aku terbang dengan pesawat pribadi. Aku juga baru sampai. Kajja kita masuk" kata Seokjin sambil menggandeng Yoongi masuk. Di dalam sana ada Namjoon, Taehyung dan juga Jungkook. Jungkook berada di pelukan Taehyung dengan mata sembab.

"Jinseok" kata Namjoon begitu melihat Seokjin dan Yoongi masuk. Namjoon segera menghampiri mereka. Taehyung dan Jungkook juga menoleh. Yoongi berjalan pelan kea rah mereka

"Hyung, hiks Jimin hyung" isak Jungkook pada Yoongi

"Kookie ada apa dengan Jimin?" tanya Yoongi

"Hiks Jimin hyung jatuh dari tangga hiks kata dokter kepalanya hiks terbentur" kata Jungkook. Yoongi segera menghampiri Jimin

"Jimin bangun" katanya. Yoongi mengguncang tangan Jimin

"Yak! Park Jimin bangun! Jangan begini, hiks" isak Yoongi. empat orang di belakang Yoongi menahan tawa melihat Yoongi.

"aku memaafkanmu Jimin, kematian Yoojin hyung bukan salahmu, ayo bangun jimin hiks bangun" isak Yoongi sambil mengecupi tangan Jimin, namun tak lama Yoongi mengerutkan keningnya bingung, tak lama Yoongi mendengus. Membuat semua tawa itu hilang ketika tiba tiba Yoongi menyubit keras pinggang JImin

"AAAAAAA SAKIT YOONGI!" Jerit Jimin

"Bangun brengsek! Kau pikir aku bodoh hah?!" kata Yoongi kesal. Yoongi mendeathglare empat orang di belakangnya dan keempat orang itu langsung keluar dari ruangan itu

"Yoongi kenapa kau kejam sekali" kata Jimin samba mengusap pingganggnya yang membiru

"kau yang apa apaan Jimin. Kau pikir aku bodoh!" Kata Yoongi

"Mana ada infuse yang hanya di temple jarumnya dan infusnya kosong begini. Dan apa apaan ini jarumnya tumpul" kata Yoongi sambil menggoyang goyanggkan tangan Jimin yang di tempeli infuse kasar

"hehe jadi sudah tahu ya" kata Jimin.

"hah menyesal aku." Kata Yoongi lalu bersiap keluar, namun Jimin segera menariknya hingga Yoongi jatuh di pangkuannya. Jimin segera memeluk Yoongi erat.

"maafkan kau . aku memang salah. Aku, aku merasa bersalah karena kematian Yoojin dan aku menjauhimu. Aku yang membuatmu kehilangan. Andai saja aku tidak diam saja dan kabur, Yoojin masih hidup pasti dan kau tidak akan kesepian" kta Jimin. Yoongi terdiam dan menyandarkan pipinya pada Jimin dan mengusap punggung Jimin.

"aku" lirihnya

"aku sudah memaafkanmu Jimin, jadi jangan merasa bersalah lagi. Walaupun aku sudah tidak memiliki siapa siapa lagi, tapi masih ada kau disini kan?" Kata Yoongi. Jimin tersenyum. Dan mengusak kepala Yoongi.

"iya Yoongi, aku ada disini, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi, tidak akan mengabaikanmu lagi" kata Jimin. Mereka saling melepas pelukan mereka dan saling berpandangan.

"Kembalilah ke The House. " kata Jimin , yoongi menunduk. Jimin mengangkat dagu Yoongi

"mari rayakan natal dan tahun baru bersama. Seokjin hyung sudah membela belakan waktu natalnya dengan eommanya demi membantuku, mari rayakan natal bersama. Lalu rayakan tahun baru bersama krena eomma akan pulang. Eomma juga pasti rindu denganmu. Dia memarahiku karena Jungkook mengadukan semua sikapku selama ini kepadamu" kata Jimin. Yoongi terdiam

"kembalilah ke The House. Kau bilang kau masih memiliki aku kan. Kalau begitu, kembalilah ke The House dan tinggal di sana. Aku, aku akan menjagamu. Aku akan berubah dan menjagamu dengan baik. Tidak akan kabur lagi" kata Jimin smabil memandang mata Yoongi lekat. Yoongi mengangguk kecil. Jimin tersenyum senang melihatnya. Lalu mengecup bibir mungil Yoongi

"aku mencintaimu, Yoongi" kata Jimin

"aku juga mencintaimu Jimin" kata Yoongi.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

A/N: hallooooo, ini ya ampun telat banget udah ganti bulan bahkan ganti tahun malah baru update. Ada yang nunggu ff ini? Aku sibuk banget jadinya baru semept sekarnag nulisnya. Boleh minta rnr nya? Thanks ^^


End file.
